Uzumaki Naruto : The Forgotten Uzumaki Doujutsu
by Kenshin88
Summary: After unlocking a forgotten doujutsu long thought lost by the Uzumaki that would put the sharingan and byakugan to shame! Watch and see Naruto become the ultimate ninja! Naruto multi. bloodlines, pairings not decided might be rated M later.R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my story! This is my first Naruto fanfic that I have written and I hope you enjoy! With that said, please no flames but if you could give tips on ways to help me improve as a writer and help me improve my story they are welcome. Like I said, this is my first story so bare with me. **

**This story is about Naruto activating a forgotton doujutsu (not rinnegan) long thought lost by the Uzumaki. This will be a God/like and intelligent Naruto fic. I do hope you enjoy reading my story and make sure to R/R! Now on with the story!**

**Prolouge**

Uzumaki Naruto was a seven year old boy. But to most he was the 'demon child'. Naruto never understood why the villagers couldn't treat him with kindness. They always gave him hateful glares or even stoop as low to try and harm him.

It was October 10th, seven years after the Kyuubi no Yoko's defeat. More importantly it was our young blonde hero's birthday. His seventh birthday.

And that is where we are...

"Ichiraku's here I come!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto stood at four feet two inches. He wore a baggy orange jumpsuit that cover his body frame. He had six noticeable whisker marks three on each cheek. He had blonde hair and the bluest cerulean eyes you'll ever see.

Naruto was on his way to his favorite place to eat, Ramen Ichiraku's. The only place in Konohagakure no Sato that doesn't kick him out. It was his birthday and he wasn't going to stay cooped up in his apartment all day. Naruto was going to celebrate it with the people he considers his special people. Tuechi and Ayame Ichiraku the father and daughter duo who own Ichiraku.

When he was on his way there two Chunin level shinobi approached Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" one of the Chunin said.

"Umm...sorry but...do I know?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Fuzen and my friend here is Hotaru." the now named fuzen said. Fuzen was average in height standing at five feet eight inches and slightly muscular frame. He had long black hair and pitch black eyes with his forhead protector tied to his left bicep. He wore the standard green chunin flak-jacket with a black dark long-sleeved shirt underneath. He wore black anbu pants that were slightly baggy and black shinobi sandles. Fuzen was in his early to mid twenties.

"Nice to meet you" said Naruto with his foxy grin.

"Good. Now that we are acquainted back to why we came over here." said Fuzen.

"We heard it was your birthday today so we got you a gift for you." said Fuzen with and innocent smile.

"Really? You both got me a gift? Well where is it?" Naruto asked quzzically.

"Come with us and we will give you your gift when we get there" said Hotaru making himself known. Hotaru was in his late teens or early twenties. He was slightly taller then Fuzen standing at five feet ten inches. He had short brown hair with hazel eyes and his forehead protector was tied in a bandanna style. He wore the same thing as Fuzen the only difference was he wore a blue long sleeved shirt.

"Ok! Lets GO!" said Naruto thinking nothing wrong with it.

Fuzen and Hotaru started walking with Naruto in tow. But what Naruto didn't know were the ill intentions the two Chunin had in store for our young hero. They were planning on killing our favorite blonde thinking they would be seen as heroes for finishing what the Yondaime Hokage (fourth hokage) started. But what they didn't know was that a anbu with a dog mask was following them.

Fuzen and Hotaru lead Naruto to training ground 44 also named 'the forest of death'. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little an saw that they were leading him to one of the various gates. Beyond the gates were massive trees that looked almost prehistoric. "Where are we going" asked Naruto eyes Still narrowed.

"Your gift is inside, so come on" said Hotaru losing patience.

Naruto shrugged and kept following them.

**30 mins later...**

Fuzen and Hotaru were leading Naruto until they came to an abrubt stop.

"Hey why did we stop. Are we here?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Yes we are here" Fuzen said.

"Ok so where is my gift?" asked and impatient Naruto.

"Ha Ha what gift?" asked Hotaru mockingly.

"The gift that you and Fuzen said you had gotten me" asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh right, that-" before Hotaru finished he charged at Naruto and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Naruto flew back from the force of the blow and impacted with a tree breaking a couple ribs in the process with said tree. "Gift" finished Hotaru with a menacing grin plastered on his face.

Naruto got up shakingly and glared at the two smirking Chunins.

"What...the hell...was...that for?" asked Naruto as wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

"What was what for?" asked Hotaru mockingly.

"Quit playing games with me! Why did you bring me out here?" demanded Naruto.

"Why did we bring you out here? To kill you of course! HAHAHA!" roared Fuzen

"Wh-what" asked Naruto as he took a step back."Why?"

"Ha ha ha ha. He doesn't know why. I'll tell you why, demon!" said Hotaru.

"Because you killed our parents, our family you demon! Thats why!" finished Fuzen and seen a confused Naruto.

"Ha ha he doesn't know why everybody hates him, you would think he would figure it out by now. Pathetic." said Fuzen.

"Find out about what?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Well since your about to die it's common courtesy to tell you" Hotaru started "Do you remember how our beloved Yondaime (fourth) defeated and killed the Kyuubi no Yoko seven years ago?" Naruto nodded not knowing how this had anything to with why they wanted to kill him. "Well, that was a lie. He couldn't kill the Kyuubi so he had to do the next best thing. He sealed it away inside a newborn baby. He sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside you demon! Your the Kyuubi reborn!"

After hearing this Naruto just stood there in a shocked state. "You're lying! That's not true!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Why do you think people treat you the way they do demon! Ha ha ha" said Fuzen as he cackled maniacly.

"_He's right_" thought Naruto as he looked down. _"The way they look at me, treat me and even try to hurt me. But I'm not the Kyuubi. I'm...I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"Enough procastinating! Time to die demon!" said Hotaru.

Naruto tried to get away from the two Chunins but to no avail. As Naruto turn to run he was intercepted by Fuzen. Fuzen kneed Naruto in the face breaking his nose in the process and was skyrocketed back in the opposit direction. Naruto skitted to a stop he tried to get up, keyword tried but to no avail.

**Up in the trees...**

"_Naruto!"_ the dog-masked Anbu thought. He was about to jumped down and brutally kill the two Chunin. AS he was about to intercept them he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. He turn to see the hot and sexy snake mistress, Mitarashi Anko. She had short purple hair that was in a ponytail with a short skirt and mesh shirt with a small jacket long enough to cover her big bust. And also stood at five feet four inches.

"What are you doing! They trying to kill him!" whispered and anger anbu.

"Let's see what the gaki does"said the snake mistress.

The anbu looked at her like she was crazy. But realization set in and he remembered she was crazy. The anbu sighed and replied "Fine, but if this gets out of hand I'm stepping in no matter what! I promised to look after him and I don't like breaking my promises especially to the people I care about." the anbu stated and recieved a nod from the snake mistress.

**Back with Naruto...**

Naruto was leaning against a tree panting heavily."_I can't move_" Naruto thought._ "I think I broke a couple ribs from impacting into that tree...i can hardly breath.."_

Fuzen and Hotaru looked at each other and nodded to one another. They dashed to Naruto and started to beat him with no remorse. While Naruto was getting beaten he started to feel a power rising inside of himself but once he felt it, it was gone. Then there was a burning sensation in his eyes. Naruto started to scream in agony from the pain in his eyes and getting beaten by the two chunins wasn't helping either.

The chunins stop there assault on Naruto to see what was happening. A few seconds after Naruto's screaming started it subsided with Naruto panting hard until he was breathing calmly. Fuzen and Hotaru shrugged and were about to continue there assault on our favorite blonde when a pulse of chakra came from Naruto. Powerful enough to make the chunins blown back by the force of chakra.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Hotaru as he he tried to get his bairings back.

"I don't know. Maybe it's another one of the demons tricks?" said Fuzen as he stood up.

They both turn there attention towards Naruto. Naruto was standing there with his bangs shadowing over his eyes. They stood there shock as they seen Naruto's cuts and bruises started sizzling away as if they were never there. Naruto reached up to his nose and with a loud POP! He resetted his nose. Fuzen and Hotaru were horrified of what they just seen.

Naruto raising his head slowly and showing his eyes. Gone were the cerulean blue eyes replaced by red eyes with black swirls that looked like whirlpools and for his pupils were three connected tomoes. Fuzen and Hotaru could feel the power radiating from Naruto's eyes.

"What the hell are you?!"Fuzen foolishly asked.

Naruto turned his attention towards Fuzen and eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but don't you already know who I am?"asked Naruto mockingly.

"You say that I am a 'demon'. But I am not. You called me the Kyuubi. But I am not. I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! REMEMBER IT!" exclaimed Naruto as he disappeared in a show of speed.

"Where did he-" Fuzen didn't get to finish as he was sent flying back by a kick to his face. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Hotaru elbowing him in the back of his head sending him to the bliss of unconsciousness.

"Die demon!" Fuzen yelled with kunai in hand. Fuzen launch the kunai towards Naruto. Naruto smirked and caught the kunai and threw it back at Fuzen that imbedded into his right shoulder. Fuzen fell to the ground in pain. Naruto started to walk towards him with a bored expression on his face, with hands in pocket.

"St-stay back demon! Get away from me!" said Fuzen as he started crawl away.

"Stand up and fight coward!" Naruto ordered.

Fuzen shakily got up and took the bloody kunai out of his shoulder. Naruto smirked as he disappeared again and kneed Fuzen in the face successfully breaking his nose. Fuzen cried in agony as blood start to flow freely down his nose.

"Not so funny when it's your nose, now is it?" asked Naruto mockingly.

Fuzen gritted his teeth as he tried to swipe at Naruto with his bloody kunai. Keyword tried. Naruto dodged and punched him in the gut effectively knocking the air out of his lungs. As Fuzen was gasping for air Naruto had enough and knocked him out with a chop behind the back of the neck.

**Up in the trees...**

The anbu and Anko were bewildered from what they just seen.

"Kakashi did you see what I just did or am I under one of Kurenai's genjutsu's again?" a baffled Anko asked.

Getting out of his stupor the anbu now known as Kakashi replied "Yea...he took them out as if it was nothing."

A sadistic grin plastered on the snake mistress face an asked innocently "Hey Kakashi, how old is that gaki?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes a little and replied "Seven. Why?"

"Damn...just wondering."she replied.

**Back with Naruto...**

After the fight Naruto started walking towards a nearby tree to lean against but he didn't make it. Naruto eyes switched back to his cerulean blue eyes and Naruto lost consciousness only for kakashi to catch him on his back. Lifting Naruto up piggyback style.

"Yo Anko" Kakashi called out.

The snake mistress jumped down from where she was to Kakashi's side. "Yea what's up."

"Take those to traitors to Hokage-sama and tell him what happen. Tell him if he needs me i'll be with Naruto at my apartment, ok."said Kakashi and recieved a nod in return.

"_Rest now Naruto, you and me both know you need it" _Kakashi thought as he took to the trees with Naruto sleeping soundly on his back.

**And Finished! Thanks for reading please tell me how I did! And yes I did create a couple of OC's there probaly going to be the only ones I create during my story. Naruto did unlock a forgotten Doujutsu long thought lost by the Uzumaki. Please R/R and if there are any questions you may want to ask about my story thank you again!**

**- Kenshin out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story it really means alot to me. Here is chapter 1 I hope you enjoy! But first I'm going to answer some questions you had for me!**

**tomy98 : Naruto will be able to activate his doujutsu at will and he will have help from Kakashi to master it. And I will try to update weekly or every two weeks depending on how my working scheldule is. **

**too-cool4u2handle : Thanks for you review and I saw what you were talking about and I will go back and edit the first chapter. I also hope you continue to read my story! Thanks again!**

**Please review and tell me how you like the story so far or if you have any questions about my story! I'll gladly answer any questions you may have so ask away! **

**And I like to thank everybody again who left me reviews and who fav. and followed my story.**

**I also forgot to do the disclaimers last chapter but I think you all know I do not own Naruto but anyway...**

**Disclaimers : I do not own Naruto all rights go to kishi. Wow I think part of my heart died writing that...anyway on with the STORY!**

**Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed **

Kakashi was dashing tree to tree and couldn't help but smile, or eye smile. He watched Naruto single handedly defeat two chunin by himself at the age of seven and possibly activated a new doujutsu. But his smile turn into a frown at what the two traitors said to him. He knew it wasn't true and he would talk to Naruto once he awakens.

**10 minutes later...**

Kakashi had just reached his apartment with Naruto sleeping peacefully on his back. His apartment was a single bedroom apartment with one bathroom and kitchen. The living room was slightly smaller than the bedroom but nice. Kakashi walked into the living room and laid Naruto on his couch and waited for Naruto to gain consciousness.

Kakashi sighed he knew he was going to get an ear full from the Sandaime Hokage soon. Just as he thought that there was a knock at his door.

He sighed again knowing who it was. Kakashi answered the door and showed the aged Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a below average stature with grey spiky hair and a grey goatee. Hiruzen was in his early sixties but don't let his age fool you, Hiruzen wasn't named "God of Shinobi" for nothing. Hiruzen wore the standard attire of red and white hokage robes consisting of the hokage's hat with the kanji for 'third' on it and a red and white haori.

"Hello Kakashi" the aged hokage greeted.

"Yo. So what brings you to my humble abode Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi with his traditional eye smile.

"Quit playing Kakashi, where is Naruto?" asked and irritated Hiruzen.

"Oh, he is sleeping right now on the couch. Would you like too come in?" asked Kakashi receiving a nod in return from the aged Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled to see Naruto sleeping peacefully on the couch without a care in the world. He was happy that he could sleep so peacefully with the past day of events. Hiruzen took a seat in a chair next to the couch Naruto was sleeping on.

"So out of all places why did you bring him here? I told you not to make contact with him until you became his Jounin sensei when he graduates from the academy. If my calculations are correct it's early, seven years early Kakashi!" exclaimed and irritated Hiruzen.

"Well.. he's been treated like a _demon_ for his first seven years of life and the villagers tried numerous of times to kill the boy. Just like the past day of events where two chunin tried to kill him. I'm going to take Naruto under my wing so this will never happen again _Hokage-sama_ it would be more then this village has ever done for him and sure enough more then you have ever done for him!" Kakashi fired back.

"What is that suppose to mean Kakashi?!" roared Hiruzen.

"What I mean is... Naruto has been fending for himself since he was born. He was kicked out of the orphanage by the age of five to live on the streets for months. He has been kicked out of stores because people think he is a 'demon'. And what have you done to prevent these things NOTHING! The Yondaime and Kushina would've been ashamed of this village. If they were still alive they would've finished what the Kyuubi started and destroyed the village for harming and mistreating there son. You could've prevented this but your to soft now and can't stick up for yourself against the damn council!" Kakashi yelled.

Hiruzen for the first time in his life he was speechless. He didn't know what to say. What Kakashi said was true. He knew it, Kakashi knew it, hell the whole village knew it. Maybe he was growing soft.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry I didn't-" Hiruzen raised his hand to stop him.

"It's alright Kakashi, Your right. I guess I'm just getting to old for this. I could've done a better job of protecting Naruto. And out of the first act, I will allow you to help train Naruto. But he's going to need to know why your going to train him. The real reason why." stated Hiruzen with his traditional grandfathery smile.

Kakashi grin ear to ear but not that you could tell with his face-mask covering half his face. "Understood Hokage-sama!" Kakashi replied.

Curiousity getting the best of him Hiruzen asked "So what is this Doujutsu that Anko told me about Naruto unlocking?"

"I've never seen it before today. I think it's related to the Uzumaki from how it looks." replied Kakashi.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" asked and interested Hiruzen.

"Well from how it looks. Just like this insignia on the back of my jounin vest. But the only difference is the three connected tomoes he has in the middle, like a pupil. It was truly magnificent if you ask me." explain Kakashi.

"Really? So from what Anko told me, Naruto defeating the two chunin single handlely was that just a side-effect from activating this so called doujutsu?" Hiruzen asked.

"Maybe, because from what I know Naruto was never that fast or skilled in the shinobi ways. His visually prowess increased significantly, his speed, and strength."

Hiruzen debated for minute or two and stood up to leave. "I'll be back in an hour. I have some things to look into." With that Hiruzen left with a sealless shunshin.

Kakashi sat down in the chair Hiruzen was in and closed his eyes and fell into the bliss of unconsciousness exhausted from the past day of events.

**About an hour and a half later...**

Kakashi was sleeping until he heard a knock at the door. Kakashi stretched his muscles and stood up. Kakashi answered and it was the aged hokage again.

"So did you find what you were looking into?" asked kakashi as he let the aged Hokage in.

"No not a thing there were no records of Naruto's doujutsu in our records. So maybe there might be some information in Uzushiogakure no Sato on Naruto's doujutsu seeming if it came from the Uzumaki." exclaimed Hiruzen.

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow on hearing that. "But isn't Uzushiogakure in ruins?" asked Kakashi.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean all of there records went down with Uzushiogakure no Sato all those years ago. Later, I'll send you and Naruto out to find out what you can of this mysterious doujutsu." said Hiruzen.

"And when will that be, Hokage-sama?" asked an interested Kakashi.

"It all depends when you think he is ready" replied Hiruzen.

" 'Yawn' ready for what jiji?" Naruto asked sleepily as he leaned up off the couch in a sitting position.

"Oh look who is finally awake. Are you feeling alright Naruto?" asked the aged Hokage as he gave Naruto a grandfatherely smile.

"Never better, but I'm really sore for some reason and where am I?" Naruto said as he stretched his muscles out some.

Kakashi was the one to answer that "Well after you defeated those two chunin I took it upon myself to bring you back to my place so you can rest."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Naruto until it suddenly it hit him. The past day of events where the two chunin purposely tricked and led him into a dark and scary forest to kill him. Them explaining why the village hates him and don't want anything to do with him and being the container of the Kyuubi no yoko was the cause of it.

"Is it true...what they said? Am I the Kyuubi?" saying the last part above a whisper but both Hiruzen and Kakashi heard him.

"It is true that you are the container of the kyuubi but not the kyuubi itself, Naruto. You can't let what they said effect you Naruto because it is not true. They are weak minded fools if they can't tell a boy from the kyuubi. And Naruto you don't have to worry about them anymore either." finished Kakashi as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know me and how do you know that?" asked Naruto.

"Well you know me as Inu(Dog) when I was in anbu, but my friends call me Kakashi." Kakashi said with his traditional eye smile.

Naruto examined kakashi for a minute 'spikey grey-silverish hair, check. Lazy demeanor, check. Dog-mask on the table, check. Yep, thats Inu alright.'

"Ok but how do you know that they won't try anything else or even the villagers?" asked Naruto.

"Well, because I am going to take you under my wing and train you in the shinobi ways isn't that right _Hokage-sama_?" asked Kakashi with his eye smile never leaving his face.

The aged Hokage sighed and felt another headache threatening to split his head for the hundredth time that day."Yes that is true. So what do you say Naruto?"

"That would be awesome...But why? Why would you want to train me?" asked naruto questionably.

Kakashi looked over to the aged Hokage and recieved a nod answering his question before he could ask.

"Well...I promised your..." Kakashi hesitated before Naruto asked"Who did you promise?" Naruto's curiousity getting the best of him.

"Your...parents. I promised your parents I would help protect you." finished Kakashi.

_'My parents, he knew my parents' _thought a shocked Naruto. Naruto just sat there debating if he heard him correctly. "My..parents...who were they?"

Kakashi just stood there and looked over at Hiruzen again. Hiruzen nodded for him to continue. Kakashi took a deep breath and said

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was one of the most fearsome kunoichi also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Her and your father loved you so much."

Naruto genuinely smiled not the fake one he has plastered on his face he shows the village but a true genuine smile. "And what of my father?" he asked.

"Your father is.. Namikaze Minato but you know him as the.. Yondaime(fourth) Hokage." with that said Kakashi dug in his pocket and revealed a picture of a blonde male and a red headed woman who was pregant looking she was ready to pop any minute. It was the Yondaime Hokage with the biggest smile and his hand was on the beautiful red-headed womans stomach who also had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

Naruto grabbed the picture out of his hand and looked at it. There were so many emotions running through him he didn't know what to feel. He was happy that he finally knew who his parents were but was angry for what his hero, his role model, his own father sealed away inside him.

Tears starting to threaten to fall from Naruto's eyes as he asked "Why? Why would he choose me? Why would he use his own son to seal away the kyuubi? It made my life miserable!"

"Minato loved you Naruto and so did loved you with all of there heart and I know it hurt Minato's heart to seal the kyuubi away inside of you. It was his only choice at the time and it was the only way to protect the village. Minato wanted you to be seen as a hero of the village but the villagers were so consumed by fear they seen you as the total opposite. If Minato or Kushina were still alive they would've made this village pay for what they have done to you, Naruto." Hiruzen said with a soft smile.

Naruto just sat there and let the tears roll down his face letting all his emotions out he let stay cooped up inside himself for so long. After a few minutes Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat there with a blank face.

"Naruto maybe this will help answer your questions" said Hiruzen as he pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto just sat there with the unopen letter in his hands. "I need some time to myself right now" said Naruto as he stood up to leave.

"Naruto, if you want to be train by me, meet me at training ground nineat noon in two days." said Kakashi but Naruto didn't give an answer as he left Kakashi apartment leaving Kakashi and the aged hokage.

"That could've went better." said Kakashi.

"Well it wasn't going to be easy atleast he knows now." said Hiruzen as he pulled out his trusty pipe an packed it with tobacco and lighting it with a low level Katon jutsu.

"Do you think Naruto will be alright?" asked a slightly concern Kakashi.

"Yes... he just needs some time to himself for right now. But in time he should come around." said Hiruzen.

"I have a question Hokage-sama?" said Kakashi gaining the old Hokage's attention.

"And what would that be Kakashi?"

"How would you react if you were in Naruto's poistion?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know, Kakashi. I can honestly say I don't know. It's just like you said, Naruto lived a tough life and this just added fuel to the fire. Naruto may not look it but he is a very mature child for his age. This is just another obstacle he has to over come emotinally. But in time he will over come it." The aged Hokage answered.

"So where do you think he went?" asked Kakashi.

The aged man sighed "Where he usually goes to when he tries to clear his mind."

"And that would be?"

"The Hokage Mountain."

**With Naruto...**

Naruto was sitting on the Yondaimes head with the letter still unopen in his hand. Naruto sighed, he should be happy to finally know who his parents were but he wasn't. He understood why his father did what he did but felt sad that he doesn't have his mother or father to love him. Thats all he ever wanted,a family.

Naruto looked at the letter that was still in his hand and decided to open it.

_The letter said..._

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then your mother and I have passed on. I'm truly sorry that we weren't there for you. I'm sorry if you had a rough life without us. We loved you with all our of our heart and couldn't wait for you to be born. I wish we were there for you for you to love you, train you, and watch you grow into a man. But some things doesn't pan out that way... I just hope you can find a way to forgive me for what I'm about to do._

_Naruto I don't have much time so I'll get right to the point. Go to the Fourths head there is a seal. Pour some of your chakra into it and you will be transferred inside. There you have everything you need. All of my notes, all of my Jutsu at your desposal. Use them well._

_There was a man who wanted to bring peace to this world and maybe you will meet him one day. He asked me to bring peace to this world but I failed. Thats why I want to entrust you to bring peace to this hatefilled world, a unbreakable peace. Not by making people fear you but show them love and compassion sometimes even to your enemies. You can do it, I know you can because your my son. I love you Naruto. Make me proud..._

_Your_

_Father, _

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto teared up after reading the letter. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. Naruto stood from where he was sitting and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Thank you for believing in me...Tou-san. I will make you and kaa-chan proud!"

**END OF CHAPTER !**

**I'm sorry if this was a little rushed and a little cliche but I didn't understand why everybody kept Naruto's parentage from him. I mean honestly who was he going to tell besides the Ichiraku's and Iruka. So I decided to unveil Naruto's parents in this chapter. And this chapter would've been out sooner if my laptop didn't crash on me...but hey shit happens.**

**The next chapter will be longer and it will be the beginning of Naruto's training with Kakashi. But I hope you enjoyed and please R/R! No Flamez! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 2 thanks again for your reviews that you left for me! And somebody PM me what will the name and abilities of Naruto's Doujutsu... Well that will be explained when Naruto goes too Uzshiogakure with Kakashi within the next 2-3 chapters. So be patient just a little while longer. Now i'll answer some of the questions you had for me!**

**tomy98 - Well it's all of Minato's and Kushina's notes and jutsu's they mastered or gain throughout the years but it will be showed in this chapter. Thanks for the review and keep reviewing!**

**Guest - Later in the story he will.**

**And make sure you review after your done reading! Tell me how I did and what you liked thanks! **

**Now on with the STORY!**

**Disclaimers - I do not own Naruto all rights go to kishimoto... such a bummer...**

**CHAPTER 2 TRAINING BEGINS**

_..._

_Previous chapter..._

_Naruto teared up after reading the letter. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. Naruto stood from where he was sitting and took a deep breath of the cool night air._

_"Thank you for believing in me...Tou-san. I will make you and kaa-chan proud!"_

_..._

Two days have passed and Naruto was on his way towards training ground nine to meet Kakashi. He was walking through the village and recieving the glares he would usually recieve. It angered him slightly more than it usually more after learning who his parents were. They worshipped his father as if he was kami himself. But in time he would prove to them that he wasn't the kyuubi, but Uzumaki Naruto. One day he will be seen as the greatest Hokage, even greater then his father.

**15 minutes later...**

Naruto just reached training ground nine and saw he was the only one there. He walked over to a nearby tree and lean against it. It was fifteen minutes till noon so he had some time to spare. He was excited to begin his training so he left earlier then he needed to. Naruto was there for another fifteen minutes before Kakashi had arrived.

Naruto could see Kakashi walking with a orange book in hand that he was engrossed in, with a backpack swinged over his shoulder occupied by his other hand. Naruto sweat-dropped after he heard Kakashi giggled like a school girl.

_'Great I have a pervert as a sensei, just my luck.' _Naruto thought as he stood up from the tree he was leaning against.

Kakashi saw Naruto and put his book away in his kunai pouch. "Yo" greeted Kakashi. Kakashi was happy that Naruto took his offer in training him and excited to be training his sensei's son.

"I have a question thats been bothering me since you told me who my parents were a couple days ago." Naruto said.

"And what would that be?"

"Do I have any other family thats still alive?" asked Naruto hope filled in his cerulean blue eyes.

"By blood no." Once Naruto heard that all hope left his eyes. "But" Kakashi continued "You do have a godfather that is still alive"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and asked "Who and where is he?"

Kakashi sighed and replied "His name is Jiraiya... one of the Legendary Sannin and your father's sensei. And where... he is the village's spy master and gathers important intel for our village. He wanted to take you with him knowing what the village would do to you but he couldn't because it would be to dangerous for the both of you. So he ask me to look after you and I did from the shadows and made sure no harm would come to you."

Naruto nodded and contemplated for a minute or two before sighing and asked "Do you know when he will be back?"

Kakashi shooked his head negatively and said "He never said, but you will meet him one day. That I promise. Now, before we start I have a question."

"What do you remember from your fight with those chunins?"

Naruto thought back to the incident and replied "I remember the chunins leading me to that forrest and telling me why they brought me there... Then they attack me then I woke up in your apartment. Thats all I remember."

Kakashi nodded "Well thats not all that happen..." Kakashi relaid what else that happen with the two chunins.

Naruto was shocked from what Kakashi told him and asked "I did all those things?" and recieved a nod from Kakashi.

"Whoa" was Naruto's response.

"We also think you activated a new Doujutsu to, Naruto."

"What? Like what the Hyuga and Uchiha clan have?" asked a baffled Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and asked "Do you know how to access into your chakra?" and recieved a nod from Naruto.

"Ok I want you to channel some chakra into your eyes, alright."

Naruto did as he was told and started to channel his chakra towards his eyes. A few seconds gone by and Narutos cerulean blue eyes changed into red eyes with black swirls that looked like whirlpools and for his pupils were three connected tomoe's. Kakashi pulled out a kunai so he could see his reflection.

"Wow... this is amazing... My eyes look awesome! I can also see your chakra Kakashi-sensei! This is awesome! I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Exclaimed Naruto as he hopped around Kakashi and he could only smile or eye-smile at Naruto's antic's.

"Ok Naruto, calm down. During your training I will teach you how to control your chakra and I will try to help use your Doujutsu as best as I can. Then later I'll teach you some jutsu once your chakra control is adequate enough, alright. Any questions before we begin?"

"Yea, what do you mean you'll try and help me with my Doujutsu?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well... Hokage-sama and I have no idea what it does. There were no records for your Doujutsu. Later though, you and I will go on a misson and try and figure out what your mysterious Doujutsu does. But in the mean time we will be strengthing your eyes by keeping them activated while we train. The more you use them the less strain they will cause to your eyes..._I hope_." said Kakashi but muttered that last part to himself.

"Ok, the first thing I'll teach you is the tree walking excercise." which he got a confused look from our orange clad hero.

"Let me explain" said Kakashi as he walked over to a tree and started to walk up it as if it was an every day thing. An Kakashi continued " This training involves in focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that amount to climb the tree and keep channelling that fixed amount to stick to the tree. If you use too little you'll lose your footing and slip off but if..."

Kakashi was cut off when Naruto dashed to a tree and tried to run up it. Keyword tried. Naruto only put one foot on the tree and was blasted off and sent in the opposite direction of said tree and landed in a nearby pond. Kakashi sweat-dropped as he watched the scene play out.

_"Just like his mother"_ thought Kakashi.

Kakashi saw Naruto get out of the pond drenched head to toe. "And thats what happens when you channel to much chakra to your feet" he said as he eye-smiled and recieved a tic-mark in return from our favorite orange clad hero.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place before I did that!" exclaimed and irritated Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and replied "Well if you didn't rush into things and would've let me finish you would've known."

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said a simple "sorry" and stood up.

"Now Naruto, focus your eyes to the soles of my feet and see how much chakra I am channeling to stick to the tree." said Kakashi as he pulled out his his orange book again and started to read it.

Naruto nodded and focused on his feet and saw he was channeling not to much or to little, just enough to stick to the tree. Before Naruto started to run to the tree a kunai landed about a foot away from his right foot.

"Use that to mark the tree and we will see how you progressed at the end of the day. I want you to be atleast half way up the tree by sunset. BEGIN!"

Naruto picked up said kunai and darted towards the tree. He got up about five feet before he started to slip and marked the tree. "This is going to be alot harder then I thought" said Naruto.

Naruto continued this for the rest of the day. On each attempt he made, it was better then the last even if it was only an inch. It was sunset and Naruto made it past half way point. Kakashi was pleased with this and decided to call it a day and told Naruto to be back at the same time tomorrow. Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves, leaving a worn out Naruto to his thoughts.

_"I'm getting closer and closer to becoming Hokage!"_ Naruto thought happily and made his way back to the village. There was something else he had to check before he went home.

**30 minutes later on top of the Hokage Mountain...**

Naruto was standing on the fourths head and was looking for a specific seal. Naruto couldn't fine the seal after ten minutes of searching. He subconsciously channelled chakra towards his eyes and Naruto saw a slip of paper with the kanji for 'seal' that was glowing blue. He walked up too the seal and channelled chakra into the seal. Naruto vanished from the fourths head as if he was never there.

**With Naruto...**

"Where am I ?" asked Naruto to no one in particular. He looked up and was amazed from what he saw.

"This is amazing" Said a shocked Naruto and couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

In the room Naruto was in there was shelves upon shelves filled with scrolls and books. Ranging from basics on chakra control, fuinjutsu, history of all the hidden villages, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and the list goes on an on. "To think tou-san would hide this under everybodies noses heh heh hahahaha!" said Naruto as he started to laugh.

Naruto started looking around the room and just couldn't believe what he was seeing. After looking around something caught Naruto's attention at the back of the room. He made his way there and it was another slip of paper attached to the wall with the kanji for 'blood seal' written on it.

"hmmm" Naruto cut his finger with the kunai Kakashi gave him and swiped his blood on the seal it glowed for a couple of seconds and opened. Inside there were alot of papers probaly his fathers notes but what caught his attention was a sword and some rather strange kunai's.

It was a katana approximately twenty-seven inches long and the hilt of the blade was another ten inches in length. The sheath was blood red with black and red swirls near the hilt on each side (Uzumaki insignia). The hilt was also blood red with two dragons one black an one white intersecting each other on both sides. The blade was a magnificent work of art.

Naruto removed the sword from the sheath an showed the sword in all of it's glory. The steel of the sword was pitch black with a red swirl on each side of the blade. Naruto couldn't help but gasp from the site of the sword who ever had crafted the sword put alot of time and effort into this work of art.

Naruto was shocked how light the blade was. It felt as if it was a couple pounds at most. Naruto was flabbergasted, this had to be one of the best crafted swords in all of fire country. Naruto put the katana back in it's sheath and placed it back. He resealed the contents and decided it was time to go.

"I think I should take a couple books or scrolls with me.." Naruto said as he grinned ear to ear.

**Next day mid-afternoon...**

Naruto was on his back trying to catch his breath from doing the tree walking exercise still. Naruto was about three fourths of the way up the tree.

"I will get this down by the end of the day!" exclaimed Naruto and dashed towards the tree that had atleast over ahundred cuts engraved in said tree.

Naruto passed his old mark and continued up about another five or so feet before he started to lose his footing and swiped at the tree. Naruto managed a smirk and said " Huff...Huff... progress...Huff..Huff"

Kakashi eye-smiled from the tree he was leaning against, 'Just like his father' he thought. He could see the same determination in his eyes just like he use to see in his fathers when he was still alive. 'He's like both you Minato-sensei, Kushina-sempai. The will of fire burns the strongest in him. You'd both be proud'

"Hey Kakashi - sensei" said Naruto gaining the one eyed jounin's attention.

"Yeah, Naruto" Said Kakashi as he looked up from his book.

"What were my parents like?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi put his book away and gathered his thoughts and replied "Your mother from what I remember she was a loving and caring individual. She would go out of her way and help those in need and risk her life in doing so. She was well known kunochi for her kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. She also earned the name the Red Hot - Blooded Habanero. She also had a temper too when she wanted to... And from what your father also told me when she came to live here, her first day at the academy she proclaimed she would be the first female Hokage heheh. She also loved ramen and pranking so I see where you get it from."

Naruto couldn't help but grin ear to ear after hearing that.

"Your father was always calm, collected, and highly perceptive. He was also loving and caring and if anyone tried to harm any of the people he cares for especially Kushina, he would show no remorse. You resemble your father more then your mother, well excluding your whisker marks. If you grow out your two side bangs more you could be mistaken for twins. Your father as you know was a powerful shinobi and would do anything to protect his home" Said Kakashi as he saw Naruto looked down from the last comment he said.

"After my father died and I became a genin, Minato was like a father figure to me. I looked up to father and wanted to be just like him. I know you must be mad at your father for what he did... but you have to understand that he and Kushina loved you they counted down the days until you were born. Your father smiled every single day knowing he would become a father. I know it killed Minato inside for what he did." Finished Kakashi.

"I'm not mad at my father Kakashi-sensei. I love both of my parents. He did what he had to do and protect the village. If I was in his shoes and it was the only way to protect the village I would do the same thing." Naruto said as he gave Kakashi a huge grin.

"Well, thats very mature of you Naruto. Hey, if you finish the tree walking exercise I'll get you something to eat anything you want, my treat!" said Kakashi he obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"DEAL!" exclaimed Naruto and dashed towards the tree he was practicing on.

**Later that day...**

Naruto was chowing down on his tenth bowl of ramen and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Hey Naruto, do you think you had enough yet?" ask a baffled Kakashi.

"Mmm uhh" was Naruto's intelligent response.

Kakashi couldn't help but sweat drop. 'What did I get myself into' he thought.

"I still can't believe you finish that exercise I gave you." said Kakashi.

"Well you...slurp..burp.. know how to inspire somebody heheh" Naruto said as he was handed another bowl from Ichiraku Teuchi. Teuchi was a kind man. He treated Naruto as if he was his grandson. He is often seen smiling and treats Naruto as well and considers him as there best customer.

"Thanks old man! And keep them coming!" Naruto exclaimed as he dug into his new bowl of ramen.

By the time Naruto was done eating there were twenty-six empty bowls in front of him. Teuchi was smiling as if he hit the jackpot and Kakashi... well he was crying anime tears with his empty wallet in hand.

"Ahhh now that hit the spot! I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto as he made his way back to his apartment.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow" replied Kakashi.

'Well there goes all of my money (sigh)... just like Kushina-sempai' Said Kakashi as he left in a swirl of leaves.

**End of chapter!**

**So how did you like it? Make sure you take the time and review I would like to know how you like my story so far! It would be much appreciated Thanks! **

**I won't be able to update next week I'll be working extra hours... sucks.. But hey it is what it is.**

**Next chapter will be a one year time skip just a heads up! **

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-Kenshin out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far it really does mean alot! To those who have read my story up until this point, tell me what you think of my story so far it would really mean alot thanks! **

**greenblue22 - I see what you mean, I honestly didn't intend to do that. But I wanted his doujutsu to look like the uzumaki's insignia same color same layout with only the exception of the three tomoe's as his pupils. And i'll try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimers - I do not own Naruto all rights go to kishimoto... **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3 Ninja Academy**

**One year later day before Academy begins...**

It was nightfall, Naruto was sitting on top of the fourth's head looking over the village on the Hokage Mountain. Naruto had progressed alot over the year with the tutelage of his new sensei, Hatake Kakashi. During the past year of Kakashi's teachings and his fathers mini library Naruto excelled exponentially. Naruto couldn't help but smile of thinking back at how strong he has gotten over the past year.

During the first two months, Kakashi train Naruto specificly in chakra control until he thought Naruto's control was adequate enough. The next month he taught Naruto the three basic academy jutsu's consisting of the Henge, Kawarimi (substitution), and Bunshin (clone). Naruto learned the Henge and Kawarimi within the first two weeks. The Bushin...not so much.

For two weeks Naruto tried and failed every time to make a Bushin. The Bushin would come out the same every time. The Bushin would be pale...very pale and looked as if it had a deathly disease that couldn't even stand upright. This infuriated Naruto beyond belief that he couldn't get a simple Bushin.

So Kakashi found another alternative route and taught him the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow clone). The result... Well you could say afterwards Kakashi had to pick up his jaw off the ground. Literally...

_**Flashback nine months...**_

_Kakashi was watching Naruto attempt the Bushin for the hundredth time that day and was praying to Kami he would get it right this time. But Kami didn't hear his prayer because Naruto failed...again. _

_"Hey Naruto come over here." said Kakashi as Naruto nodded and made his way over to Kakashi. _

_"OK I'm going to teach you a more advance Bushin. It is called Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." said Kakashi and received a irritated look from Naruto._

_"Another Bushin! How can I do a more advance one if I can't even do the simplest Bushin!" exclaimed Naruto as he tried to get his anger under control but was failing miserably._

_Kakashi sighed and replied "Because the Kage Bushin uses more chakra then the regular Bushin. Like I told you before you have large chakra reserves for one so young. You are an Uzumaki, Uzumaki's have naturely large chakra reserves. You also contain the Kyuubi no Yoko. With the seal your father used to seal the kyuubi within you, your reserves grow daily. You already have low to mid jounin level reserves at the age of seven. Seven Naruto. So I've concluded that it would be impossible for you to learn the regular Bushin. Thats why I'm going to teach the Kage Bushin no Jutsu."_

_"Fine." said Naruto. _

_"Good. But there is some things you need to know about the Kage Bushin. One, this is a Forbidden jutsu because it can potentially be dangerous. The Kage Bushins you make are given and equal amount of chakra directly from you. Two, do not over excert yourself with this technique, if you do you could possibly die. Understand." stated Kakashi seriously._

_"Hai!" exclaimed Naruto._

_"Oh, and another thing about the Kage Bushin is that whatever memories or experiences it had gain, after being dispelled you will gain it's past memories or experiences. So this can help with your training as well later on." _

_Kakashi showed Naruto the cross seal and said "Go ahead and try it out"_

_Naruto nodded and shouted __**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **__What happen next made Kakashi's jaw hit the ground and suprisingly enough his face mask stayed on. What stood in front of Kakashi were atleast one hundred solid clones of orange clad, moppy blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyed Naruto's who each had shit eating grins plastered on there faces._

_'Well this change's things' thought Kakashi as he picked his jaw off the ground. _

_End of Flashback_

And changed it did. For the next nine months Kakashi taught Naruto the basic academy Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and speed and physical endurance training. Naruto excelled beyond Kakashi's expectations during the first year and this was only the beginning. Kakashi thought Naruto was a natural born prodigy.

After Naruto was done training with Kakashi he would sneak inside the fourths head at night and study up on anything he could get his hands on in his fathers mini library. It would range from Basics of Chakra Control, Ninjutsu scrolls, the different styles of Taijutsu's, History of the different shinobi villages, Fuinjutsu which was rather easy he thought, and the different styles of Kenjutsu's. The Kage Bushin also helped with this so what ever the clone read he would gain it's memories after being dispelled. Instead of reading a book at a time he could read fourty or fifty at time which helped tremendously.

Naruto wanted to learn a different Taijutsu style other then the academy Taijutsu Kakashi had taught him. He was looking through all the different styles one day that he could learn or that found his interest. After about and hour of searching he found one.

It was called 'The Whirling Tide Fist' which originated from Uzushiogakure. It relied on speed, power, and precision. The Whirling Tide Fist was perfect for Naruto in every way. The Whirling Tide Fist attacks the pressure points and weak points of ones body effectively enabling someone or possibly killing someone in one blow if mastered. Naruto was a long way from mastering this new Taijutsu style but in time he would.

Naruto took a interest in Kenjutsu after finding a few scrolls about Kenjutsu. He started practicing the basics and it felt natural to him. He learned the basics of Kenjutsu in about a month by himself and practices daily to improve his skills.

Out of all the different subjects Naruto's studied, Fuinjutsu was his favorite. He couldn't understand why but fuinjutsu felt natural to him just like Kenjutsu. He would study and practice all the different types of sealing he could get his hands on. He also started using gravity seals to increase his speed and power.

Naruto realised that his doujutsu can read and descript Fuinjutsu rather easily. He could decipher low level seals without much difficulty, even if he had never seen the seal before. Naruto tried to find information on his doujutsu in his fathers library but came up with nothing. Naruto's curiousity for his mysterious doujutsu increases day by day of what his abilities are for his doujutsu.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when someone said " So this is where you have been, Naruto." Naruto looked over to see his sensei, Kakashi reading his favorite orange book called Icha Icha : Paradise.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here" replied Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and asked "Are you looking forward to the academy tomorrow?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "Not really... I probaly might know everything they will be teaching."

"You might be right Naruto, but remember what I told you. Do not show your skills or anything that I taught to you, to anyone or who your parents were until you have graduated." Kakashi stated in a more serious tone.

Naruto sighed "I know, I know, deception is the shinobi's greatest weapon. And besides if I showed I was better then everybody else or smarter the villagers would be calling for my head. The prankster, loud mouth, deadlast will be my mask until graduation so don't worry." finished Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and said " Ok, theres one more thing too. Once you start the academy I will have to go back to my regular jounin duties. But I will still train you during my spare time and when I'm not here I will have a training regimen for you to do when I'm gone, alright. Also, don't over do it with the Kage Bushin." which he recieved a sheepish nod in return.

"Make sure you get some sleep and I'll stop by before you leave. Later" With that Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.

_'Man I gotta learn that!' _thought Naruto as he left also.

**Next day...**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully until the morning sun beams shined through Naruto's window and shining on Naruto's face making our favorite blonde stir. Naruto groggily got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

After he finished getting dressed Naruto heard a knock at his door. Naruto answered the and saw Kakashi standing there and of course reading his Icha Icha.

"Yo" said Kakashi as he walked in Naruto's apartment.

"Hey Kakashi-nii-san what brings you here this early in the morning? And if I remember correctly your never up this early." asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck before you left for the academy and give you your training regimen because i'm leaving for a mission today." said Kakashi as he handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto tooked the scroll and put it away inside his orange baggy jacket.

"Thanks so when will you be back?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged and replied "Maybe three weeks or a month but when I get back I'll teach you a couple new jutsu's. Oh yeah, when do you have to be at the academy?"

"Eight, why?" asked a confused Naruto.

"It's eight-fifteen" Kakashi lazily said. Naruto was starting to panic his first day of the academy and he was already late for his first day.

Kakashi seeing this he said "Naruto, when I'm late for something I always give an excuse that anybody could believe. Just tell them...

**Academy 15 mins later...**

You could hear someone running through the halls of the academy until it stop. Naruto opened the door and all eyes were on him.

"Heh sorry I'm late I uh... I got lost on the path of life." said Naruto as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

This earn a couple of snickers and alot of sweat-drops. But his new sensei Umino Iruka's eyebrow was twiching furiously and had a tic-mark. Iruka wore the standard attire for a chunin. He had pinapple shaped brown hair and a scare horizontally across his nose.

Iruka's used his signature big-headed jutsu increasing the size of his head by ten times and yelled "Naruuutooo! THAT IS THE WORST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD! NOW TAKE A SEAT!"

Naruto nodded and ran towards an open seat towards the back of the class. Naruto looked around and saw that there was alot of clan heirs in his class.

The first was the Nara clan heir, Nara Shikamaru. The Nara clan was known for it's high IQ and highly skilled in strategy and planning. And most of the Nara's were mostly lazy. Shikamaru wore a mesh shirt with a black sleeveless jacket and black pants. His hair was black, in a pinapple style hair much like Iruka's.

Then there was the Akimichi clan heir, Akimichi Choji. Choji was a short heavy set boy. His clan was known for using techniques that can increase their size by hundred times and there clan techniques relied on high calorie usuage which means he was always eating.

There was the Yamanaka clan heiress, Yamanaka Ino. Ino had long blonde hair and wore a dark purple out fit. Her clan used mind control techniques. They could read thoughts, confuse and make enemies attack one another, and even take control of an enemies body.

There was the Inuzuka clan heir, Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba had brown hair and sharpe black eyes with vertical slits, pronounced canine teeth, and two red fang like markings, one on each cheek. Kiba wore dark greyish pants and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat. The Inuzuka's were known for there dog partners and collaboration ninjutsu.

There was the Aburame clan heir, Aburame Shino. He had black glasses and wore a grey coat that only showed his glasses. There clan relied on there insects to fight.

There was the Hyuuga clan heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata had hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream - colored hooded jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. The Hyuuga's were known for there Doujutsu, Byakugan. The Byakugan when active allows them to see chakra with high detail, almost three hundred and sixty degree vision and long range extending to almost kilometers if trained enough.

The last clan was the Uchiha clan heir, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was the last of his clan and the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre that happened about a month ago. The Uchiha's were known for there Doujutsu, the Sharingan. Sasuke had crow colored black hair and eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha's clan crest on the back with white shorts.

There was also a girl with pink colored hair with green eyes named, Haruno Sakura. Sakura wore a red dress with white circular designs and tight dark green shorts. She wasn't a clan heiress but she was in his class. The rest of the class was filled with regular civilian children that have high hopes in becoming a shinobi of konoha.

"Okay class today we will be learning..." Iruka began his lecture only for Naruto to fall asleep.

'zzzz...snore...zzzz'

**Two years later...**

There was loud breathing that could be heard coming from training ground nine. Naruto was laying on his back panting and sweating profusely. The training ground had numerous of craters and trees cut in half all throughout the training ground he was in.

"It seems like we can't use this training ground anymore" said Kakashi gaining Naruto's attention.

"Hey Kakashi- nii-san I thought you were going on a mission?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Actually, we are going on a mission" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'we', Kakashi - nii?" asked Naruto not quite understanding what his surrogate brother meant.

"It's time Naruto. We are going to Uzushiogakure no Sato." said Kakashi with his traditional eye- smile.

"Really?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I want you to pack a weeks worth a food, sleeping bag and anything else that you might need. Meet me at the north gate in a hour, see ya." explain Kakashi as he left in a swirl a leaves.

Naruto grinned ear to ear and also left but in a swirl of wind.

**One hour later North Gate...**

Naruto and Kakashi just arrived at the north gate. "Are you ready Naruto?" asked Kakashi and recieved a nod in return. With that both Kakashi and Naruto dashed to the tree tops dashing from tree to tree making there way to Uzushiogakure no Sato.

**End of chapter 3.**

**What did you think? Make sure you take the time and review I would like to know what you think of my story so far! Thanks!**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-kenshin88 out**


End file.
